After The End
by OLDTHINGSNEWTHINGS
Summary: This Fic takes place after the end of the Supernatural series. It depicts how I would like to see the series end, (In Chapter One), and continues with the storyline from there.
1. The Wayward Daughter

**After the End **

DeanWinchester stares through the thin glass windowpanes blankly, as they rattle with the force of the storm.

His trained eyes keep a constant watch over the stony pathway into his little hermitage; noting every leaf that falls, every flutter of a robin's wings.

_He can never let his guard down…_

Over the years monsters, demons, angels, and hunters, had pursued him relentlessly.

Never satisfied, they were determined to kill him; _or worse_, to use him as a weapon in their own demented holy wars. They hounded the weary demon from all sides, but he had seen enough violence for his miserable days.

He was quite content to spend the rest of eternity hiding; if it meant he could finally have some peace.

The only drawback to his life of solitude was, of course, that he had not seen his brother in nearly seventeen years.

After winning the infamous '_Final War_', Dean had vanished without a trace. He'd chosen a life in isolation; where he could avoid bringing the all the forces of hell down on his little brother.

He hoped that without him, Sam would finally have a chance at the normal life he'd always dreamed of.

Dean missed his brother every day, of course, but he craved Sam's safety more than his company.

…

Dean blinks into the void, and his eyes flash to a dangerous black; as his senses pick up the telltale creaking of door hinges.

He wheels around, ready to take on all comers, but there is just one...

A young girl stands in his open doorway, holding up her hands in surrender. Her soaking wet hair whips around her face, clinging to her neck and forehead. "Dean Winchester?"

He shakes himself, and resumes a fighting stance. He seen too many innocent looking _'little girls' _rip a person to shreds in his day. "_Who wants to know_?" His voice is thick and raspy with disuse.

She steps forward tentatively, producing a worn leather journal from her satchel. " "My name is Mary Winchester."

"_Mary Winchester_?" Dean mouths to himself, unable to get the words to form properly into a question.

The girl hands him the journal, and pulls a crumpled photo out of her pocket. "And _you_, are my Uncle Dean. I recognize you from the picture."

Dean feels numb, as he flips through his fathers journal.

_Mary Winchester…Uncle Dean… That must mean- _

"_**No-**_" He breaks into louder-than-necessary laughter. "That bastard actually did it? Settled down- _had a kid even_?!"

"I… I don't know what you mean." Mary stammers, taken aback by the outburst. "But I need your help…"

"Didn't your dad tell you kid?" Dean tries to shrug her off, "_I'm retired_."

Mary struggles to make her soft voice heard over the crackling thunder, "Please, You _have_ to listen to me-"

"Look, you can't be here. I'm dangerous." Dean cuts her off, a slight hint of his irritation creeping into his voice. "Does your dad know you are here? He's gonna be _pissed_!"

Mary's head drops, and her lower lip quivers.

The room falls deathly silent, as Dean waits for her to speak.

"_**Uncle Dean, Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days…**_"


	2. Catching Up

Dean brushes the Impalas hood reverently.

"Your dad's taking pretty good care of her, huh?" He murmurs to Mary over his shoulder.

"_Puhhleeease_." Mary rolls her eyes, still panting from the mile hike back down the mountain. "She was in our garage with a cover over her for years. I finally nagged him into giving her to me last year for my sixteenth. She's been mine ever since."

"Ah." Dean climbs in the passenger seat, "Well then, _you've_ taken good care of her. Glad to see she's being maintained."

They pull onto the highway, and Mary slips into a trance, staring blankly at the road as she drives.

After several minutes of silent driving, Dean exhales awkwardly. "Soooo… Does your _mom_ know you're here?"

Mary does not respond, or acknowledge Dean's question.

"Mary?" He waves his hand in front of her face, effectively pulling her back from her reverie.

"_Hmm_?" She blinks, shaking her head minutely.

"Your mom-" Dean repeats tersely, "Does she know you're here?"

"Sorry." Mary smiles vaguely. "I, uh… I doubt it. I mean, she's dead…"

"I'm sorry." He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck, "How'd she die?"

"Giving birth to me." Mary glares out the windshield again, her fists tightening on the wheel. "Never knew her."

Dean's heart drops, as he imagines Sam left alone with Mary- no wife or mother to care for them. Such a familiar story... "Is that why your dad started hunting again?"

She glances over at him. "_Again_?"

"I thought… I'd _assumed_ he'd settle down… Live a normal lie?"

Mary scoffs, "Normal? Uncle Dean, normal isn't exactly a realistic goal in this family."

"So, you've hunted your _whole_ _life_?" Dean cringes.

"Oh, _god_no." She snorts, "Dad _does_ try, bless his heart. He desperately wants to keep me from it all. Sure, he trained me to fight, protect myself, but _hunt_? Never."

"Sounds like him." Dean answers knowingly, "He wants you to have the life he couldn't."

"I'm not interested in living that way." Mary brushes a piece of dust off the dash, and continues, "I mean, how could I be? How does someone know what's out there, and keep on with their life like everything's fine? It makes schoolwork and prom dates seem kind of trivial, ya' know?"

"I know what you mean kid." Dean grimaces at the skyline of the city they are quickly approaching. "You don't see the world without looking for the monsters in it."

"Exactly." Mary slows to match the 40mph speed limit sign, "You know, I had a bad feeling about this hunt. I begged dad to let me come with him; bugged the shit out of him, and he still refused. Now I have no clue where he is, and-" She chokes back a sob.

"We'll find him." Dean reassures her. "_Hell_, he's probably waiting at your house right now for you to come home, so he can ground you for sneaking out."

"_Maybe_."

After two more hours of driving, and some sporadic uncomfortable conversation, they finally pull into the paved driveway of a tidy gray two-story house.

Mary sighs, and shuts off the engine. "Home sweet home. Dad's car isn't here."

Dean climbs out, stretching his legs, and looking the house over. "It's so…"

"Suburban?" Mary offers.

"Exactly." He chuckles.

Mary unlocks the door, and motions Dean through.

As soon as he steps on the welcome mat, his progress is halted. "_Seriously_?" He scowls.

"Oh, sorry!" Mary lifts the corner of the mat and scrapes away a part of the demon trap beneath it with her blade, so that they can move into the living room. "That'll probably happen a lot. Dad has this house riddled with traps and sigils. Pretty much the only supernatural being that _can_ get in or out of here without incident is-"

"_**MARY ALEXANDRIA WINCHESTER**_!" A familiar voice booms through the house, shaking the walls, and causing some loose plaster dust to rain down around their heads.

"_Shit_." Mary squeaks, as the front door bursts open.

Dean reacts quickly; shoving Mary behind him, and drawing his blade from its sheathe. His eyes flash to a dangerous black, as he squints into the bright doorway.

As the light dies down, Dean's arms fall to his side limply.

"_Hey Uncle Cas_." Mary shuffles guiltily, but Castiel is no longer focused on her.

His steel blue eyes are locked onto the demon across from him.

Mary starts to panic; afraid the two may fight. "So… _I found Uncle Dean_…" She tries to alleviate the tension.

They remain motionless for nearly a full minute; each of them waiting for the other to speak.

Finally it is Cas who breaks the silence.

"_**Dean**_." A broad smile splits his face, and he closes between them; pulling his long-lost friend into a violent embrace. "I've _missed_ you."

Dean pulls back, holding him at arms length, and looking him over, "How've you been?!"

"I've been well," Cas grins, then focuses his attention on Mary; who is attempting to slink from the room, "No thanks to _you_!"

She cringes, and turns back toward them slowly, "_Yeeeah_… Sorry about that."

"_**Sorry**_?!" Cas glowers, "Do you realize how worried I've been?! It's bad enough I have to babysit you, but then you disappear without a trace?!"

"I mean… I left a note…"

Cas strides over to her, and pulls her sleeve back; revealing a line of sigils up her wrist and forearm. "Well this explains why I couldn't find you." He scowls.

"Yeah… Again, just- _reeeeally_ sorry about that." Mary gingerly slides her arm out of his grasp, and stuffs her hands in her pocket. "But I have to find dad…"

"He's only been gone for a week." Cas sighs dramatically, "He's probably fine."

"No he isn't. He hasn't called for _two_ days." She snaps, "He _**always**_ calls. You know something is wrong; you're just trying to spare me. Save it, I'm almost seventeen years old; I deserve to be a part of this."

Castiel bites his lip for a moment, before visibly giving in; his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Mary, I have my best Angels on it, but we can't find your dad."

"I figured that." She lifts her chin defiantly, "That's why I went to get Uncle Dean."

"How did you locate Dean?" Cas raises his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Not even _I_ could do that."

"I have something you don't, Uncle _Assbutt_." She smirks, holding up her bandaged palm. "Winchester blood."

"You certainly do have _that_." Cas rolls his eyes. "It's the only explanation for your stubbornness and ignorance."

"It's also the only way blood magic can be performed." She grins. "Which is how I found Dean, and how I _tried_ to find dad. It didn't work as well in dad's case; someone must have been warding the spell off. I did narrow it down to the city though, and from there I figured out who dad was hunting."

"You wanna enlighten us, kid?" Dean's gravelly voice cuts in, as he picks up a photo of Sam and Mary from the mantelpiece, and studies it.

"He was hunting a demon named Auceps."

"Auceps?" Dean looks up disbelievingly, "That is _literally_ Latin for '_trapper_'."

"Which is something dad would have known." She nods brusquely, "So either he didn't think it was relevant, or he knew something we don't. I'm gonna go with the second."

"Right." Dean sets the picture down. "What city?"

"Mooresville, Missouri." She scoops her keys up off the floor where she'd dropped them, and opens the front door. "So, let's get going."

As they file out the door Cas mumbles something along the lines of, '_That girl will undoubtedly be the death of me.'_

"I just hope we aren't the death of _her_." Dean answers under his breath.

Cas glances back at Dean, nodding grimly.

Mary's aspect, however, is alight with excitement and hope; as she climbs into the drivers seat, and cranks Baby's engine to life. "_Let's go get dad_."


	3. The Winchesters are Coming

Blood sprays across white marble tile, and onto Sam Winchesters faded plaid shirt.

"Restrain him, boys!" Auceps' voice thunders through the abandoned bank building, as demons flock toward the escapee.

Sam bellows defiantly, thrusting a pilfered demon blade into one foe after the next, until they fall back.

They circle him, searching for a weak point with baleful black-eyed glares.

Four move in at once, and Sam is overpowered.

When he comes to, he finds himself back in the vault that had been his prison for nearly a week.

"I want additional restraints; chains at the hands and ankles." Auceps orders the demons that are reinforcing Sam's bonds. He turns, making his way back through the vault door; his second in command skulking closely behind him.

"Scaeuolus," He hisses. "Care to tell me how a _fifty_ year old mortal, weakened from two days starvation, escaped in the first place?"

"He's a _Winchester_, sir. Age only means more time to hone his abilities." Scaeuolus replies nervously.

"See that it does not happen again." Auceps enters a back office of the bank, and sits behind the desk, folding his hands before him. "You may leave."

Scaeuolus scurries away, and is immediately replaced by two hard-faced demons dressed as security guards.

"Sir," one of them steps forward, addressing Auceps, "We have news."

Auceps nods vaguely toward him, encouraging him to continue. "The Winchesters are coming."

...

Mary leans over the seat of the Impala, sticking her head between Cas and Dean. "Guys, I'm _starving_."

"Oh, right, humans are into eating." Dean grins, and scans the '_one-mile to exit'_ sign they are passing. "There's a diner off this exit, you wanna eat there?"

"I'd eat road kill at this point." She laughs.

They pull into the diner lot, and file in; Dean in front of Mary, and Castiel behind, both of them looking around warily.

"We're still two hours away; _relax_." Mary sniffs, "There won't be any of Auceps men here."

"You see them?" Dean whispers to Castiel, as Mary approaches the counter to her food.

Cas nods solemnly, letting his Angel blade slide down his is sleeve into his waiting palm.

Dean instinctively reaches for his own blade, as a demon across the counter makes the first move, clawing for Mary's raincoat.

She slides out of the jacket, and scrambles back toward Dean. "Keep it." She snaps acerbically.

Dean hooks his hand around the offending demons neck, and dragging him face first into the blades deadly power.

As the demon flickers and dies, everyone else in the diner, customers and service staff alike, stand in unison, their eyes flashing black.

"_Bring it_." Dean matches the darkness in there eyes quickly, and raises the blood soaked knife.

The demons move in cautiously, none of them anxious to be the first to strike out at this legendary opponent.

Castiel positions himself back to back with Dean, so that Mary is safe between them.

Finally the demons seem to decide to move in all at once, and madness ensues. Bodies light up and burn out, as the smell of burnt flesh fills the diner.

Within seconds, Dean and Cas stand victorious, surrounded by bodies and covered in blood.

Mary stands shakily, and begins picking through the corpses.

"What in God's name are you _doing_?" Cas grimaces.

"Looking for... _this_." She pries a demon blade from one of the bloody hands. "I get the feeling I'm gonna need it."

"Hell _no_." Dean makes a grab at the knife, but Mary moves her hand quickly. "Mary, you are _not_ fighting. One of the _only_ reasons you were allowed to come is because you agreed to let us do the dirty work."

"For self defense, Uncle Dean." Mary winks. "Just in case."

"I- _okay_." He resigns. "But don't go looking for trouble kid. Let the immortals handle the fighting."

"Naturally." She stuffs the blade in her boot, and snags a bag of chips off the counter, while Dean breaks into the back room.

"Let's get moving." He orders, shoving a wad of black shiny film in his coat pocket as he emerges from the room, and steps over a twisted corpse.

Once they are back on the road, Mary settles in, contentedly munching on her pilfered prize. "Hey, Uncle Dean?" She breaks from her snack, leaning over the front seat.

"Hmm?"

"What was it like, hunting with dad?" She asks dreamily.

"It was shitty." He answers without hesitation. "See, I feel like you've got the wrong idea about hunting. I get it; you've been told all these amazing tails, it's all been romanticized for you, but it's literally _shit_. Everything about that life is pain, and loss. The way you feel; that gnawing fear in your stomach that you'll never see your dad again? _That's_ what hunting is."

Mary slumps back in her seat; clearly disappointed that Dean's answer was not a miraculous tail of her father's bravery.

Dean catches a glimpse of her morose face in the rearview, and sighs, "Don't get me wrong kid, your dad's a _freakin'_ genius. He's a kick ass hunter, probably the best one in existence, but he hated every minute of it. Saving people, hunting things, it's _not_a _rewarding_ business. It'll eventually kill you, and everyone you love. The best you can hope for is that you'll get lucky and go before they do. Because, trust me, it hurts a lot worse to lose them, than it does to die."

"_Daaaaamn,_ you're a buzz kill." She scowls, holding up her new blade to inspect the etching along the side.

"_The truth _is _always_ a huge buzz kill." Dean squints, as the light reflected from the twisting blade hits him in the eyes. "But you need to hear it."

"I guess." She mumbles, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

...

"Sir?" Scaeuolus pokes his head around the door nervously, and addresses his boss.

Auceps stands to his feet. "You have news of the Winchesters?"

"The scouting team did not return. I sent Aaron to check on them, and he found that they were slaughtered." Scaeoulus explains, closing the door behind him.

"So then, Dean Winchester is with the girl." Auceps nods his understanding.

"And the Angel Castiel." Scaeoulus adds.

"Well then," He straitens his tie, and strides toward the door, "It looks like we have our work cut out for us."

...

The Impala squeals to a stop just inside the town limit of Mooresville, and the three companions climb out, moving in unison toward the woods that line the highway.

Mary's knuckles whiten as she clutches her demon blade with her shaking hand.

"Are you afraid?" Cas inquires softly, as he strides up beside her.

"A little… " She admits, lifting her face so that the fire in her eyes becomes obvious. "But I'm mostly pissed. I want my dad back."

"Let's get him, then." Dean smirks, moving past them quickly, and reaching around a massive tree ahead.

A demon screeches as he pulls her around the tree by her hair, throwing her to the ground roughly, and pinning her down with his knees. "**_Where is he_**?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The demon hisses.

Dean rolls his eyes dramatically, and slides his blade out of his belt. He twists it with flare, and grins wickedly, "I think you do."

"_Winchester_!" Her face turns pallid, and she struggles with all her might.

"_**DAMN STRAIT, BITCH!"**_ He backhands her so powerfully that her head snaps to the side, and the sound of the strike echoes through the woods loudly. "_**WHERE IS MY**____**BROTHER**__**?!**_"

Her whimpering breaks into disturbing laughter, "_You-hull-hull have to kill me Winchester."_

"Oh trust me, I won't," Deans lips curl upward wickedly, "Cas, take Mary toward town. _I'll catch up_."

The demon's muffled cries of pain make Mary cringe, as Castiel rushes her away. "God, he really _can_ be scary when he wants to." She shivers.

"That's one of the reasons he chose to leave." Castiel nods, picking up the pace. "Your uncle may _seem_ well put together, he can manage his condition with a steady regiment of human blood, so that he is nearly human. Make no mistake, however, he _is_ still a demon. Torture comes as a great pleasure to him, and if he isn't careful, those he loves can suffer for it."

Mary stretches her legs to keep up with her escort, eager to escape the cries of the tortured demon.

Before long Dean appears in front of them; still black eyed, with blood splatter decorating his clothes and face. His shoulders are tensed for attack, and he is practically panting with bloodlust.

Mary tucks her face into Castiel's coat, unable to stomach the sight.

Wrapping a comforting arm about Mary, Cas uses his free hand to toss a handkerchief toward Dean, "Compose yourself."

"_Oh_, right." Dean realizes, wiping his face and sleeves, then tucking the bloody rag in his pocket.

His eyes return to their original green, while Cas shakes Mary gently to alert her it's okay to look.

"Sorry." She murmurs, "Guess that wasn't very badass of me."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Dean chuckles, "I forget you're still green."

"Sam?" Cas prods eagerly.

"Right," Dean shakes his head, refocusing, "Auceps has him at a condemned bank building downtown. Shouldn't be hard to find. The kid can stay here and wait for us."

Mary shakes loose of Castiel's grasp, and squares her shoulders. "I know I sort of panicked just now, but I know how to fight. Dad taught me, and I'm not afraid."

"Look, Mary, I believe you." Castiel arranges himself in front of her, looking down with worried eyes.

"But?" She frowns.

"_But_, your dad could be hurt, and Dean and I need to be one hundred percent focused on saving him. We can't do that if we are worried about you..."

"Oh." Mary's shoulders slump. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Good." Cas pats her on the shoulder, pleased that she isn't fighting him. "Wait here, if you see a demon, **hide**. Do _not_ engage. We will be back as soon as we possibly can."

"Got it." She nods briskly.

She sits cross-legged in the leaves, watching closely as her chaperones disappear into the forest.

_"One... Two... Three..."_ She counts to sixty, before standing to her feet. _"Like I'm letting you have all the fun."_She murmurs, pulling her pilfered blade from her boot, and making her way after the men.

She makes it nearly ten steps, when a pallid hand shoots out of the shadow of a nearby bramble, snagging her by her flowing hair.

"_You'll pay!_" Dean's unwilling informant gurgles, as blood pours from her gaping mouth.

Mary tries to scream, but no sound can make it past the lump in her throat.

The demon drags her backward several steps, before Mary finds footing in the soft underbrush.

As the adrenaline begins to coarse through her veins, she twists slicing out with her demon blade.

The demon's hand drops to the ground, severed clean through. A powerful gush of blood from her radial artery soaks Mary's face, and fills her mouth.

Mary coughs and sputters, spitting the warm liquid out in disgust.

The demon stumbles back in obvious shock, staring at Mary wide-eyed.

"_He left you alive_." Mary utters in disbelief. "_Why_?!"

"Killing me would have meant mercy." The demoness cackles, fading into a broken cough. "Dean Winchester does not show mercy, and now I must face my master having betrayed you."

Mary circles, approaching her from behind, and pulling her head back by her matted hair. "Let me show you some kindness, then."

She rips through her attackers throat with her knife, so the demon flickers and dies.

"I'm _not_ afraid of you." Mary stands, wiping the blood from her face, and turning toward the forest. She raises her voice in an obstinate challenge, "I'll do what it takes to find my dad, even if I have to kill every last _one_ of you assholes!"


	4. The Trapper

Mary's chest heaves, as she pushes through the last stretch of forest top speed.

In hindsight, it's pretty clear that challenging every demon within earshot to '_come at her_' might have been a poor choice.

"Come here you little brat!" A gigantic, brutish demon reaches for her, snagging her by the hood of her coat.

She digs her heels in, and twisting around. The demons momentum carries him forward, and she uses that force to thrust her demon blade deep between his internal firestorm lights up his frame, as he falls forward onto Mary; pinning her to the ground.

She draws her limbs up underneath the demon, and roots her body into the leaves as deep as the soft earth will allow.

"She got Malcolm!" Mary hears a female demon call out, "This way!"

Thankfully, demons have no concern for their own dead, and they leave Malcolm face down; continuing toward town after Mary.

Several beats after the demons footsteps fade Mary allows herself to exhale, pushing the demons corpse off of her.

"Way to go, _moron_." She chides herself, as she continues toward town- more cautiously this time.

Once she reaches the tree line, she crouches in a patch of weeds; scoping out the area before emerging.

For some reason she expected a chaotic town populated entirely by demons; instead she finds a calm suburban area, with flocks of bustling people going about their daily business unknowingly.

Mary moves along the edge of the woods, until the trees come close to the back of a grocery store. Finally, she manages to slip out, unnoticed.

She pulls her coat off, using it to wipe her blood encrusted face, and discarding it in a nearby dumpster.

Hoping that she looks presentable enough not to horrify the locals, she enters the grocery store, and approaches a stock boy.

"Excuse me, I'm from out of town, and I'm supposed to be meeting a friend at a shop. The thing is, I can't remember the name of it."

"Whereabouts is it?" He asks helpfully.

"Uhm... good question..." She chuckles, "She mentioned it being near an empty bank building?"

"Oh! She must be talking about Morris Department Store." The boy winks. "Two blocks down, turn right at the light, and three more blocks will get you there."

"Thanks!" Mary grins, and makes her way out the door, trying not to break into a run.

...

Castiel and Dean crouch low and circle the First National Bank building- scouting the premises before entering.

"You do realize that there's no way Mary stayed in the woods, right?" Dean mutters under his breath.

"I would expect nothing less of her." Cas whispers, "She is just like you. That's why we need to get in and out as quickly as possible, if we want to keep her out of the fray."

"I'm with ya there." Dean brusquely nods his agreement. "What are we looking at here?"

"No warding sigils." Cas murmurs, sliding the tips of his fingers along the brick wall slowly. "They are definitely expecting us after what happened at the diner. This is, no doubt, a trap."

"Right." Dean grimaces, as he slides his blade from its sheathe. "I guess there's no use sneaking around then. Let's get this over with before Mary shows."

They stand, straitening their strained shoulders, and striding to the front door brazenly.

Inhaling deeply and in unison, they prepare to plunge into battle. Dean forces the door open with a compelling heave of his heel, and the sound of it splintering reverberates through the dusty bank lobby.

Nothing…

"Knock knock bitches!" Deans throaty voice echoes loudly off the marble columns.

Still no reply…

"Dean, I have a bad feeling abo-" Before Castiel can finish voicing his concern, a ring of holy fire flickers to life around him, holding him at bay.

"Cute." Dean chuckles sardonically, starting toward his ensnared comrade.

"Wait!" Cas holds his hand out, motioning toward the ceiling, "Don't move closer. I'm surrounded by demon traps."

Dean's eyes trail upward, and he nods his understanding. The ceiling is riddled with traps, placed so that only a thin pathway winds through them, for Auceps and his lackeys to use as needed. "Huh. Rude welcome." He grouses, moving onto the pathway cautiously.

He moves further into the center of the bank, keeping a cautious eye out. "Sammy?" He calls tentatively.

No answer.

"Uh... Dean?" Cas calls nervously.

Dean wheels around to find that the wall of holy fire is slowly closing in around his friend.

"Shit." He scowls, making way back toward Cas as quickly as possible, while still avoiding the traps.

"No, keep going!" Cas decides. "You wouldn't make it to me anyway with the traps! You can't help."

Dean stares at Cas painstakingly, before turning away.

Castiel watches through the flames as Dean makes his way to the swinging double doors.

The flames move closer and closer, until they lick at the tail of his beloved trench coat, and singe his feathers.

...

Dean moves through the double doors, trying to push Castiel out of his mind. Cas would be fine.

He always pulls through.

"Deserting a friend in need, oh Winchester? How deplorable." A voice seeps through the room, turning Dean's stomach. "Still, I shouldn't be surprised. Leaving those that need you... running away- It's what you do best, isn't it? "

Dean's eyes flash black, as he searches for the source of the malicious voice. "_**WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"**_

"Why would you care?" Auceps steps into the light from a shadowed corner, a tight smile painted across his face. "You left him, _remember_? You didn't care when he lost Mary's mother? You didn't care when he went back to hunting, or any of the dozens of times he has neared deaths doors in the interim. Why do you care now?"

"I don't have time for games, Auceps." Dean moves forward, raising his blade. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I already _have_ what I want." Auceps gestures to Dean grandly. "You're mine."

"Oh really? How d'you figure?" Dean shakes his head, and grins evilly. "I mean, yeah, I'm here, in the room, but what does that mean? Not a _DAMNED_ thing. I'm stronger than you. So, _congratulations_, you caught a tiger in a mouse trap."

"I have you, because I have _him_." A door in the back of the room bursts open, and Sam is lead through it, a shimmering blade pressed to his jugular by Scaeuolus.

It first Dean is taken aback.

His brother is so... _worn_. His eyes are tired, with crow's feet lining them. His hair is graying slightly at the temples, and his shoulders are slumped.

Dean shakes his head, and growls under his breath, instinctively lurching forward.

"_Ah ah ah_." Auceps waves his forefinger warningly. "Don't move."

Scaeuolus increases the pressure on the blade, until a thin red stream of blood trickles down Sam's neck.

Dean stops cold, turning toward Auceps. "_I'll kill you! I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!"_

Auceps ignores the threat, motioning to a bare spot in the corner of the room, underneath a crimson devils trap. "If you would be so kind."

Dean strides into the trap without hesitation, and turns toward Sam, as his mind races to find a way out of this mess.

...

Castiel can no longer see through the flames, as the smoke fills his eyes and lungs bringing him to his knees.

"_Uncle Cas?_!"

"_**Mary**_?" Cas strains his ears, struggling to his feet again.

"Oh shit!" Mary flits around the flames, her hands outstretched- not sure how to help. She stops for a moment, and inhales. "_Okay_, I can do this."

Her eyes trail around the room searching the walls frantically.

Finally, she finds her mark, and nearly flies across the lobby, wrapping her fingers around a red lever, and pulling down with all her might.

A shrill fire alarm rings out, and, much to Mary's relief, the sprinklers flicker to life, spraying water down on room.

She makes her way back to Castiel, nearly wiping out when her wet sneakers slide on the tile. The lobby fills with soggy demons searching for the cause of the disturbance.

The holy fire flickers out, and Cas straitens. His eyes flashing a dangerous blue, and his dark wings stretch out in a threatening display of power.

The demons stumble back, but not soon enough. Castiel flies at them, his angel blade reflecting the red emergency lights from across the room.

With a burst of white light, the demons are thrown lifeless to the ground.

...

"Auceps, you have me, now let Sam go." Dean glares hatefully from his corner.

"Do you really think me that foolish?" Auceps grimaces, "I know the stories, Dean. One Winchester brother will always come for the other. I can't afford to have Sammy here nipping at my heels.

Besides, I can _hardly_ break up a set. Your heads will go so nicely together, mounted on my wall."

Dean snarls with rage, pushing the boundaries of his trap with all his might.

"Don't strain yourself. It won't do any-" A screaming alarm interrupts Auceps monologue, and lights go out. Red emergency lights flash on, as water rains down from the ceiling. "_What in all of heaven and earth is it now?!"_

As a line of demons file from the back door and into the lobby, Dean laughs, "_You'd better run_."

"Take him out the back!" Auceps barks at Scaeuolus, as he moves toward the front room.

Scaeuolus nods, backing toward the door.

Sam strains forward, as a flash of white light shines under the door. "_Dean_! Dean is that Cas?!"

Dean nods.

"**Mary**?!" Sam asks frantically.

"Probably here by now." Dean frowns.

At that Sam comes to life, slamming his head back into Scaeuolus' nose, and twisting under the blade.

Scaeuolus snags Sam by the wrist, and slams his fist into the side of Sam's head.

Dean roars, struggling against his prison again, as Auceps turns back toward them; momentarily distracted.

The door to the lobby bursts open, throwing Auceps to his hands and knees, as Castiel pushes through.

Between dodging Scaeuolus' swings, Sam calls back over his shoulder, "Cas, where is Mary?!"

"_Haven't seen her._" Castiel answers, waving his hand toward the ceiling, so that the plaster cracks- breaking the devils trap, and freeing Dean.

Dean moves toward Auceps, when Scaeuolus gains the upper hand, and presses his blade to Sam's throat once more. "_DON'T MOVE!_" He hisses at Dean, "_DROP THE BLADE_!"

Dean lifts his hands, letting the first blade fall to the floor.

"Hey, _asshole!"_ Mary hisses as she pushes her way through he back door, and shoves her demon blade deep into Scaeuolus' spine with one flowing motion. "Nobody messes with my family!"

Sam rolls his captor onto the floor, and turns toward his daughter, pulling her into his arms roughly. "_Mary_," He whispers, his voice muffled by her hair, "_Are you okay_?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm okay." She nods, as tears of relief pour down her cheeks.

Dean moves quickly, snagging Auceps by the roof of his still-gaping mouth, and slinging him through the lobby door. Auceps lands with a thud, and scoots away from Dean.

"Dean, the blade!" Castiel follows him back into the lobby, holding the blade out.

Dean shakes his head, and smiles morbidly. "I don't need it."

He steps on Auceps chest, clawing up under his jaw, and ripping his head clean off with sheer force.

Mary buries her face in Sam's shoulder, unable to stomach the spectacle.

Dean carries Auceps head across the lobby, and shoves it down on a spiked gate that separates the cashiers desk from the main lobby. He wets his fingers in the dripping blood, and writes on the front of the marble desk:

_**Be Warned**_

"_O__minous_." Sam smirks, approaching his brother, and pulling him into a bear hug. "Dean, it's so good to see you."

"You too Sammy." Dean visibly relaxes, "_You too_."

Without warning, Sam pulls away, and slugs Dean in the shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Dean rubs his arm sorely.

"For bringing my daughter here!" Sam snaps. "Dean, how _could_ you?!"

"They didn't have a choice!" Mary intervenes. "I would have come, one way or another."

"Why did you involve her at all?!" Sam ignores her, still addressing Dean.

"Have you even met your daughter?" Dean laughs. "_**She**_involved _**me**_!"

"She _what_?"

"Come on Sam, are you really that surprised?" Castiel smiles, and crosses his arms. "She ran off while I was organizing a search for you. Decorated her arm with Enochian sigils so I couldn't find her, tracked Dean down, and brought him home. You really think we could have kept her out of this?"

"No, I guess I'm not." Sam sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You look like shit, dude." Dean cackles, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "You need a vacation. I've been in the mountains for ages, Hawaii's sounding pretty good about now."

"Oh my god _yesssss_!" Mary practically bounces out of her shoes with excitement. "_Please_ dad?! Family vacation!"

"You mean you're not going back into hiding?" Sam raises his eyebrows.

"It doesn't seem to be doing any good." Dean shrugs. "My existence is always going to bring you trouble... Might as well be around to protect you."

"Great! Hawaii it is!" Mary dashes out the front door without another word.

"Bet you've had your hands full the last sixteen years." Dean observes.

"You have _no_ idea." Sam shakes his head, trailing after Mary tiredly. "_Nooo idea_."


	5. Work-a-Holics Anonymous

"I can't _believe_ we are actually going through with this." Sam grumbles, peering out his plane window every few minutes at the clouds below them. "It's a stupid idea."

"No it is not!" Mary bounces up and down excitedly, "This is gonna be so great! _A real family vacation_!"

"Right." Sam inhales, and rubs his worried temples, "No work, just... _family time."_

Mary ignores Sam's pessimistic tone, turning her attention to Dean, "Uncle Dean, are... _are you humming Metallica_?"

"He doesn't like planes." Sam answers for him.

"_**What**_? You're a..." Mary lowers her voice to a whisper, "_You're a __**demon**__? I mean... Even if the plane crashed.."_

_"_Plane crash?" Dean's eyes fly open, and he lurches forward.

"The plane is _fine_." Sam groans, reaching over Mary to push Dean back into a reclining position. "Can't say the same for me. I don't even know what kind of _monsters_ live in Hawaii."

"This isn't a hunting trip." Mary reminds him for the third time since the flight left Atlanta, "You don't _need_ to know."

"But what if-"

"_No dad! __**No**__ what if's, __**no**__ plane crashes, and __**no**__ damned hunts!" _Mary asserts firmly. "You are both going to relax, and have _fun_!"

Both men nod in reluctant agreement, looking rather like chastised puppies, as the planes wheels screech on the blacktop.

As they file off the plane, and into their awaiting taxi, Mary inhales deeply. "I can smell the ocean!"

"I smell... Dirty Taxi." Sam scowls.

"_Inhale the ocean, or I will kick your ass."_ Mary smiles sweetly.

"Fine!" Sam inhales through his nose, and continues sarcastically. "Smells like a tropical paradise."

"Damn strait." Mary nods firmly, and slides in the middle of the back seat.

As they ride, Dean nearly snaps his neck gawking at every bikini clad woman they pass on the street; a rotten grin creeping across his face. "This is might turn out to be fun after all."

"_See_, Uncle Dean is having a good time." Mary points out to a still sullen Sam.

They finally arrive at the hotel, and check in.

A few minutes later Dean drops the suitcases on the bed, and flops down beside them. "Why do _I_ have to carry the luggage?"

"Because your demon strength has to be good for something." Mary snags her bathing suit out of her bag, and darts toward the bathroom. "Get changed! There's still half the day left, and I wanna hit the beach!"

As soon as the door slams behind Mary, Sam hunches over his smartphone, tapping away frantically.

"She's gonna catch you..." Dean warns.

"_Nah_, she's doing girly stuff, I've got at least ten minutes to-"

"Oh my _god_ seriously dad?!" Mary emerges, snagging the phone out of his hand.

"I wanted to see what monsters are native to Hawaiian waters- just in case!" He defends, scrambling to reclaim his pilfered device.

"No excuses! You're _grounded_!" She shakes the phone at him, before shoving it in her purse. "This stays here, let's _go_!"

"_You got in tro-ouble..." _Dean sniggers, as they file out the door, eliciting a firm elbow to the ribs from his brooding brother.

As soon as they make it onto the beach Mary kicks her flip-flops across the sand. "Do you feel that sunshine?!" She sings, sliding her swim coverup over her head and tossing it gleefully behind her.

Sam and Dean lurch forward in unison, and Sam's face turns three shades of purple. "_Where did you get that bikini_?!" He nearly squeaks.

"Uncle Cas took me shopping." Mary replies offhandedly. "He felt bad that he couldn't come with us..."

She busies herself with rubbing a generous amount of sunscreen on her fair skin; blissfully ignorant of the ulcer forming in Sam's stomach as each moment passes.

Mary finally notices the uncomfortable silence, and looks up.

"_What_?" She inspects herself frantically, convinced that there must be some horrifying reason that her father and uncle are glaring at her. "What's wrong?"

Dean points at the two-piece suit like a tantrum-throwing child who doesn't want to use his words.

"I don't understand..." Mary's voice wavers, hurt welling up in her chest, "Uncle Cas thought it looked fine?"

"Uncle Cas is getting punched in the nose when I see him!" Dean blurts. "Put your dress thingy back on, you can't wear that in public!"

"What's wrong with it?" Mary balls her fists, as angry tears brim up in her eyes.

"It's... _It's_-" Sam runs his fingers through his hair, as words elude him.

"_Indecent_!" Dean finishes. "It's downright obscene!"

"It's just a regular bikini?" Mary replies, "Not even a thong?!"

"Yeah but you look... You look like a woman and it's-" Sam tries again, still unable to form a cogent argument.

"I don't know if you've noticed, _dad_, but I am in fact, female." Her voice jumps three octaves, and her stormy green eyes flash dangerously. "You're both gonna have to get used to that fact. I can't believe you're starting off our vacation by being giant _babies_."

Before either of them can reply, a tanned teenager with shoulder length brown hair jogs up to them, interrupting the confrontation. "Hey babe, are these geezers bothering you?"

"_Excuse me_?!" Dean hisses, squaring his shoulders defensively.

"No." Mary intervenes, still flustered, "T-This is my dad and uncle."

"Oh, okay." The kid shrugs. "Well we're starting a volleyball game up the beach, and we could use some more players, you in?"

"You know what? I would _love_ to." Mary straitens her back and glares at Sam, daring him to object. "Be there in just a sec."

The boy runs back up the beach, and she turns to follow. "_I'm_ going to play volleyball, _you_ can sit here and _think_ about what you've done."

She jogs off, leaving Sam and Dean standing confusedly on the beach.

"Did we just get put in time-out by your daughter?" Dean asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Eh, we probably deserved it." Sam sighs. "If anyone else had worn that same suit, we wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"But... But she's just a kid..." Dean frowns.

"Not really." Sam admits. "She's nearly seventeen, and she takes on more than most adults. She takes care of the house, works a full time job every summer... _Hell _she practically runs everything."

"_Oh_." Dean harries a crab that scuttles by, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "I really missed her growing up, huh?"

"Well you're here now." Sam slaps him on the shoulder, "I guess we should go apologize."

They trudge up the beach slowly, neither exactly eager to face up to the angry teenager.

"You know," Sam laughs, "I think I'm more afraid of her than I ever was of any monster."

"I can see why." Dean squints across the shimmering ocean pensively, "Teenage girls are terrifying. I've got not idea how you survived this long."

As they pass over the dune and into view of the game, Sam glares menacingly at the flock of boys surrounding Mary.

By virtue of common sense, and fear of another chewing out, he manages to refrain from being '_that dad'_ and kicking their collective asses.

Dean growls under his breath, but plops in the sand without causing a scene.

"You still on human blood?" Sam inquires offhandedly, parking beside his brother.

Dean nods, "Enough to keep me in my right mind. Gotta keep up _some_ demon strength though; too many big league bad guys after me."

"Makes sense." Sam looks around nervously, expecting some unknown monster to pop out of the sand and swallow them whole.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for looking after Mary while I was out of commission."

Dean scowls, uncomfortable as ever with emotional displays, "C'mon man, you know you don't havta'- I mean... _Hell_, she's family."

"Right." Sam nods. "Still though, thanks."

They both grow quiet, and Sam begins tracing symbols in the sand.

Dean watches him in a trance, drawn away into his own world.

A loud thud followed by several shrieks of shock and disbelief draw the brothers attention back to the volleyball game.

Mary stands livid amid a circle of murmuring onlookers, holding her loose bikini top together by the back laces.

The boy that had invited her to join his game is now curled up in the fetal position, groaning. "I think you broke my nose!"

"_I fucking hope so!_" Mary snarls, "Maybe you'll learn something!"

"What in _hell_ happened?!" Sam growls, as he and Dean push through the crowd.

"This _dick hole_ thought it would be funny to untie my top." Mary scowls, "I took care of it."

Dean's eyes flash black before he can stop himself, "_I'm gonna rip your __**arms**__ off, boy!_"

The anger that rolls off him causes the onlookers to disburse, as he looms over the downed teen.

Sam stands at his brother's shoulder- angry, and unwilling to stop him.

Mary presses her free hand to Dean's chest, attempting to push him back, **"I **_**SAID**_** I TOOK CARE OF IT**!"

With some effort, he manages to control himself, and turn away, while Mary secures her top in place with an extra-violent double knot.

Sam doesn't take his eyes off the boy. His shoulders shake with anger, and he has to use every last ounce of willpower to keep from curb stomping him.

Mary makes her way back down the beach, toward where they started originally, and Sam finally turns away.

He catches up to her in a few easy strides, "I'm so sorry that happened, and I'm sorry your uncle and I made a big deal about your suit. There's nothing wrong with it. The truth is, we were worried about how boys like that would take advantage of you. I should have known better; you've always been able to take care of yourself. Besides, how you dress wouldn't have stopped that kid. He would have found some other idiot way to disrespect you. Everyone is so focused on showing girls how to avoid being victimized, they forget to teach boys like him not to victimize people, and that's pretty screwed up."

Mary smiles and wipes the tears off her cheeks. "Thanks dad."

"You want to go back to the hotel?" He asks, offering her his arm.

"Oh please." She sniffs, "If some dumb boy harassing me was enough to scare me into hiding, I'd never leave the house. I'm not fazed, okay? You'd be surprised how often stuff like this happens."

"Not anymore." Dean growls, his eyes still dark and empty. "No."

"Uncle Dean, I'm _fine_." She chuckles nervously, "Plus, I kicked his ass."

Dean doesn't answer, but the demon eyes flicker away, and his breathing slows.

"Hey! We haven't even been in the water yet!" Mary realizes, "_Let's swim_!"

Sam pulls his t-shirt off, eliciting some uncomfortable catcalls from a group of women sunbathing down the beach.

"Ooo dads got a fan club." Mary chortles.

"I'm waaaaay too old for them." Sam shakes his head, "Besides, you're the only gal I need."

"Wow, dad." Mary smirks, "_Lame_."

"Shut up." He flings his shirt into Mary's face, causing her to lose balance, and fall on her ass.

"Ruuuude!" She retorts, flinging a handful of sand at him, and taking off toward the water top speed.

Sam starts after her, and then turns back to Dean, "You comin'?"

"Nah." Dean motions to his jeans and boots, "Not really dressed for it."

"Mary'll pout." Sam points out.

"She'll live." Dean shrugs, then nods to the women who are still staring over at them, "Thought I might try my luck at _fishing _instead."

"I see _that_ hasn't changed in seventeen years." Sam rolls his eyes, and makes his way toward his beckoning daughter. "See you in a bit."

"See ya." Dean winks, salutes, and turns on his heel toward the waiting flock of women.

...

As the sun sets, Mary and Sam cross the street back to their hotel.

"Shouldn't we try to find Uncle Dean?" Mary worries, "It's getting pretty late..."

"He'll probably be out all night." Sam shrugs. "It's pretty normal."

"But we don't even know where he is?"

"We probably don't _want_ to know."

"Ah... _Gross_." Mary nods her understanding.

"Pretty much." Sam agrees.

A loud siren interrupts the conversation, as a cop car flies past them, nearly clipping Mary as she steps into the street.

Sam snags her by the waist, pulling her out of harms way, "_What the_-"

Mary's eyes widen, and Sam freezes, as the same thought hits them at once.

_"Oh shit._" Mary mouths, though no words form.

After a split second of indecision, they both take off toward the sound of the sirens.

It doesn't take long for them to find the trouble; the police car is parked only a few blocks up, in front of a classy looking beach house.

Sam straitens his back, and approaches the flashing lights, while Mary lingers behind.

"Gentleman," Sam addresses the two cops who are cordoning off the house with yellow tape, "Officer David Miller- _off duty_\- can I offer my assistance?"

As the men continue to converse, Mary looks on nervously. Her attention is drawn to a half-covered body being carted out of the house.

"Dad-" She chokes, grabbing his sleeve and pointing at the boy on the gurney; the same boy she had clobbered earlier that day.

The officer speaking with Sam narrows his eyes, "You know this kid?"

Mary tries to speak, but her throat closes off in panic.

"Not personally," Sam explains, "I believe she met him in a volleyball game earlier today. They really hit it off...

If you don't mind me asking, how did he-"

The officer nods toward the body, "No official cause of death yet, but if I was a bettin' man I'd say blood loss. His arms were torn clean off. We won't know for sure until the autopsy report comes back."

Mary's stomach drops into her feet, as Deans words echo in her mind: "_I'm gonna rip your __**arms **__off__, boy!_"

Sam catches the sick look on her face, and shifts the conversation, "Excuse me, gentleman, my daughter seems pretty shaken up about this. I'm going to get her back to the hotel."

He slides his arm around Mary, guiding her away from the crime scene firmly.

Once they are safely out of the officers hearing range, Mary looks up at Sam worriedly, "Dad, do you think-"

"No." Sam cuts her off, "Dean had control at the beach. If he went back later and killed that boy, it would have been premeditated. Dean is a lot of things, but he's not a murderer."

"But... _dad you heard him._.. he said he was gonna rip that boys arms off." Mary twists her hair nervously.

"You haven't known him very long, Mary. I understand your doubt- but this _wasn't_ Dean." He assures her.

Mary nods, but worry still contorts her features, "I hope he's okay."

They finally reach the hotel, and Mary drags into the room followed by Sam. "I still think we should call him..." Mary continues, flipping on the light, "Just to make sure he's okay. With our families luck it couldn't hurt to jus-" She stops short, and chokes down a startled cry.

Sam follows her gaze, until he spots Dean slumped in a chair next to the window; his head buried in his blood soaked hands.

"Dean, what in _god's_ name happened?!" He drops down to eye level, and shakes him gently.

Dean mumbles into his palms, refusing to look up, "_I think I killed that kid_."


	6. I Quit

"_What did you do?_" Mary asks; her stomach threatening to revolt. She tries to steady her vision, and focus on the disheveled demon in front of her; but his shape is still blurry.

"I swear guys... I don't remember." He blinks hard, and rubs his hands together, "It's never been like this before. I mean, when I'm full on demon I get my jollies from hurting people, but _this_-"

"So wait- you _remember_ your demon episodes?" Mary frowns.

"Every freakin' second of them." Dean groans. "Believe me- I've _tried_ to forget."

"But you _don't_ remember this..." Sam scrunches his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Mary pulls Sam's phone from her bag, and tosses it to him. "We may actually need to do some research."

Sam wastes no time pulling up his shared drive, "I imaged every singe book, diary, and article from the Men of Letters bunker before we left it. It's all backed up to my online storage, and labeled. If we have anything- _anything_ _at all-_ about this, it won't take me long to find it."

"Good." Mary nods, pulling out her tablet, and tapping away at the screen feverishly. "Uncle Dean, you should _really_ shower."

Dean stands stiffly, and makes his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The room falls silent; save the rhythmic clacking of keys, and the steady downpour of the running shower.

"_Shit_!" Mary breaks the stillness, nearly dropping her tablet in the floor.

Sam glances up from his study, his brow furrowed, "Where did you even pick up that kind of language, young lady?"

"Gee I wonder?" She scowls sarcastically, and then grows serious. "So get this-"

"_Hehheh_." Dean lets out a stifled chuckle as he exits the bathroom, looking much less like a murderous demon.

"What's funny?" Mary leans forward, momentarily distracted.

"You said '_So get this_'." Dean tries to explain.

"_And_?"

"Never mind that." Sam redirects her attention, "So get _what_?"

"Oh, right... Okay, so I _think_ I know what got to Uncle Dean." She holds her tablet up, revealing a web page chocked full of symbols, monsters (listed alphabetically), and demons.

There is even a section on Angels.

As Sam breezes it over, he realizes that of the info is spot on; right down to the weapon that will kill whatever monster you click on.

"Mary... what is this?" Sam's hand hovers over the top right corner of the screen, motioning to the hunters mark displayed there.

"My web page." She exhales the words all at once, like she's ripping off a bandaid. "I operate it under the guise of blogging about the old Supernatural books by Carver Edlund; but any real hunter can recognize the mark and they know that the info I post is legit. So fans of the books come to geek out, but there is also this underground social network operating exclusively for hunters. We go on there to share tips, suggest cases, update any new info... While the _muggles_ just see a fangirl blog about an old book series."

"_Wow_..." Sam blinks, astonished. "Mary, why did you never tell me about this?"

"I was pretty sure you wouldn't approve..." She fiddles with the hem of her shirt guiltily, "I know you want me far away from the hunting world, but... How could I stay away? Knowing the truth... I couldn't just watch from the sidelines..."

"You're right I wouldn't have liked it. I mean part of me always knew you would hunt some day... I was just prolonging the inevitable I guess." He takes her tablet, and clicks the tiny symbol, which redirects him to the hunter's site. As he explores it, he looks more and more impressed, "Mary, this site is... It's _ingenious_. I mean, the info you can find just by crowdsourcing a problem... This is a great idea."

"Thanks dad." She grins, her face flushing at the praise.

"That's all well and good," Dean interjects sardonically. "But I'd really like to know why I killed that boy."

"Right, sorry!" Mary clicks on a minimized chat window, and scrolls down, "Max thinks it's a Kupua."

"A _whatwho-a_?" Dean squints.

"_Kupua_, dumbass." She scowls, "It's sort of Hawaii's version of a trickster... They're demigods, with the power to inhabit or transform into anyone. They have a default human form, and a default animal form. Each one's animal form differs. They specialize in violent, dirty tricks...especially using your own words against you."

"I _hate_ tricksters." Both men exclaim in unison.

"Except you guys never really _fought_ a trickster... You fought Gabriel- who was an Angel." Mary points out.

"True." Sam nods, and then does a double take. "Wait, how do you know that story?"

"What?" She explains sheepishly. "I couldn't run a Supernatural fan page without reading the books..."

"Dammit." Dean scowls. "_Screw Chuck._"

"Yeah... The books weren't great..." Mary smirks at Dean, "And they made me picture you as this _'Fabio-esqué'_ dude for the longest time."

"I _will_ strangle you." He warns playfully.

"Okay, okay," Sam interrupts, "Why does your friend think it's this Kupua?"

"A couple reasons. One: They're often associated with amnesiac episodes. No one really remembers what happened while they were possessed. The second reason is what I said before: They enjoy using people's words to ruin their lives.

Uncle Dean, you said you were going to '_rip that boys arms off'_, remember? I think the Kupua heard it, and targeted you."

"Is there some way to know for sure?" Dean squints, "What if this is just another side-effect of The Mark?"

"There is one way. The Kupua leaves a mark on the victims." Mary explains, taking back her tablet, and pointing to a thumbnail sized picture. Burnt into a man's flesh is a tribal symbol that resembles the head of a boar. "It's the symbol of their animal form. It could be any animal, and it could be anywhere on the boys body. I don't know how you could get access to him..."

"Leave that to me." Sam stands, and makes his way to the door. "You two wait here, I'll be back in no time.

"I'm going with you." Dean stands. "I'm going to need more blood soon, especially if we have to face this... _thingy_-"

"I'll wait here." Mary nods. "I need to figure out how to kill it."

After the men leave, Mary takes her tablet, typing:

**2ndGenteamfreewill: How can we take it out?**

**mAxxthevampslayer472: They're demigods, so the normal trickster stake won't work. All the lore points to beating them at their own game: tricking them or trapping them. Which is pretty nearly impossible from what I can tell. The sources are pretty scarce.**

**2ndGenteamfreewill: Think an Angel blade would kill it?**

**mAxxthevampslayer472: Honestly... I have no clue.**

**2ndGenteamfreewill: Okay well I'll try some different shit and let you know what worked.**

**mAxxthevampslayer472: Okay. Message me if you need anything.**

**2ndGenteamfreewill: Gotcha. Thanks Max.**

Mary sighs, and looks at the empty hotel room. "How the _fuck_ do you trap a demigod..."

...

"You feeling okay?" Sam asks for maybe the thousandth time.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean grumbles, as they step off the sidewalk of the police station, and move toward their rental car. "Give it a rest, will ya?"

"Sorry." Sam slumps in his seat to prevent the roof from denting his head. "Listen Dean, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sam, not now." Dean scowls, glaring out the passenger window. "I'm not in any mood to deal with one of your _'I'm worried about you.'_ speeches."

"Okay." Sam breathes, sounding nearly relieved not to have to say what he was thinking.

"Listen, I need some rest. Do you think you could handle picking up some blood for me?" Dean asks.

"Yeah man, whatever you need." He replies, slowing down, and dropping Dean in front of the motel. "I'll be back in a few."

Dean watches as he speeds off, then turns to the room, letting himself in.

...

Mary looks up from her tablet, and squints confusedly. "Hey Uncle Dean, where's dad?"

"Ran to pick me up some blood." Dean explains. "I thought I'd be more use here, helping you with the research. We found an eel shaped mark burnt into the boys back, it's _definitely_ a Kupua."

"Good, now we just have to figure out how to off it." She points to Sam's laptop suggestively. "You run through the MoL archives, I'll keep at it online."

He picks up the laptop, and parks on the edge of the bed, tapping away.

Mary, however, does not look down at her tablet.

"I did learn one thing about Kupua's while you were gone," She stands, and draws a blade from her boot, "Kupua's don't just move on from one target to the next. They stick around, sapping out every bit of perverse joy they can from ruining the victims life, before killing them."

"What are you doing Mary?" Dean stands, holding his hands up non-threateningly.

"You aren't fooling me," Mary holds the knife aloft, stepping back, "Just how long have you been back?"

After a long pause, Dean looks down; a wicked smile curling up his face. "_You're very clever, aren't you_?"

"I'd like to think so." Mary answers, her voice flat.

"In truth- I never left him." The demigod smirks, flashing Deans white teeth. "I just let him have control for a little while."

Mary's stomach churns, but she does her best to play off her fear with bravado. "So, you really think I'm smart, _huh_?"

"Smart enough to figure who I am, but not smart enough to kill me." He sighs dramatically. "How terribly unfortunate for you."

"I disagree." Mary continues, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. "I think I _am_ smart enough to find a way to end you."

"Hmm..." The Kupua taps his chin thoughtfully, "Too bad you'll never live long enough to find out."

He lurches forward, clawing at her neck violently.

Mary twists her body, around and under, so that her back is to the Kupua; thrusting her blade with force into its ribs.

With all her might she shifts her body forward, just like Sam taught her, and throws him over her back, slamming him into the wall.

"So your thing is, what, you make people act out their offhanded threats?" Mary pants, "Uncle Dean says '_I'll rip that boys arms off_' and you take over, use his body to kill that boy?"

"Not bad." He regains footage quickly, and circles Mary- more carefully this time.

"And he jokes that he's going to strangle me, so you're going to act that out too?" She continues, trying to stall.

"You really _are_ clever." He moves in again, wrapping his arm around her waist, and flinging her against the bathroom door.

"You aren't." She frowns, rolling toward the side of her bed, and snatching up her black canvas bag. "You realize you're inhabiting a demon, _right_?"

"Weakened by human blood." He scoffs. "I'm not worried."

"You should be." Mary pulls out a silver vial, flinging holy water into the monsters face.

Steam hisses from Dean's skin, and the Kupua writhes in pain, "You little bitch I'll _kill_ you!"

Mary backs away, sliding her hand over the smooth wooden door of the bathroom, until she feels the cold handle. "You aren't much of a trickster." She eggs him on between labored breaths. "You have no style. Your tricks aren't even funny, and you're _scrambling_ to catch a teenage girl."

Before he can react, she lets herself into the bathroom, and slams it shut; locking it fast behind her.

"You think that will stop me?" ***wham*** The Kupua slams into the door, shaking the hinges violently.

Mary pulls a lip liner pen from her makeup bag on the counter, and begins to draw on the smooth tile floor frantically.

"I'm a" ***WHAM*** "_god_!"

"_Demigod_." Mary corrects, backing away from the door, and to the left, until she hits the bathtub.

"Same," *_**WHAM**_* "_Thing_." The Kupua finally splinters the door, and stalks toward Mary.

"Not _really_ the same," Mary relaxes, and steps forward. "I mean- no _god_ could be so ignorant."

"Wh-" He attempts to step forward, but his progress is halted by an invisible tether.

"Like I said, you're inhabiting a _demon_; in the middle of a family that is laughably well equipped to handle demons." Mary shakes her head. "Not clever at all."

The Kupua's eyes bug out, as he realizes his predicament, "Release me," he bargains, "Release me, and I'll be on my way. I won't bother you anymore!"

"You're trying to bargain." Mary steps around him, never letting her eyes leave his face, "That's hilarious. Hell, maybe you're a better trickster than I thought. You've got _nothing_, you're trapped in a demon body, and the human blood is wearing off. You're finished. _I tricked you_."

The Kupua's eyes roll back in Dean's head, as an unearthly wail rips from his lips. His body shakes, and Mary begins to fear that the Kupua will take Dean out with him.

Purple smoke begins to leak from his eyes and ears, and a cloying smell fills the room.

Finally, Dean collapses in a lifeless heap, and all is still.

Mary approaches him cautiously. "Uncle Dean."

"Mphblrgggg." He groans, and rolls over, "What the-"

Before he can form a full sentence Mary scrambles closer, and wraps her arms around his neck, "You're back!"

"What happened?" He sits up, rubbing his neck sorely. "I was at the mortuary with Sam..."

"The Kupua was still inhabiting you." Mary explains breathlessly.

"You're bleeding!" Dean reaches for Mary, but she stumbles backward out of the trap, her hand groping her side; where her own knife is buried to the hilt.

"Th-The Kupua must have got me back during the fight." She mumbles vaguely, "I hadn't noticed."

The adrenaline works its way out of her system, and she collapses; her hand out to Dean, but not quite making far enough it to release him from his lipstick prison.

"_MARY_?!" Dean slams against the invisible barrier as hard as he can to no avail. "Mary you have to wake up and let me out so I can help you!"

The motel shakes violently, as Dean focuses his energy, assaulting his cage over and over.

"Mary, Dean?!" Sam bursts through the door, his blade drawn. He storms into the bathroom, and finds Dean on his knees; his shoulders shaking violently.

"_I couldn't_-" Dean breathes, motioning to the still body before him.

Sam's vision pricks at the edges, as his mind registers the scene.

"Mary?" He drops to the floor, drawing her into his arms. "Mary please, _please_ don't do this!"

He presses his head to her chest, and registers nothing. His head reels, as tears spill over onto his cheeks, "_Please_, come back to me!"

Dean rocks forward, dragging his hands through his hair roughly, "_Sammy_."

Sam stiffens, turning over his shoulder to Dean, "What. _Happened_?!" He growls, turning his back to Mary, and standing to his full height.

_"I tried Sammy_." Dean's voice breaks. "It was the Kupua. She killed it but-"

Sam's fists ball at his sides, so that the ridges of his knuckles are bone white. "I can't do this anymore. She's gone- I'm done."

"What the-?" Dean stands too, his face pale and drawn.

"I promised myself the first time I looked into her eyes that I would keep her safe, and I failed. _I quit_."


	7. Just You and Me, Kid

***16 and 1/2 years ago***

Sam climbs out of the Impala, the door creaking shut behind him.

His legs drag wearily up the steps to the bar, and his tired eyes take a few seconds longer than they should have to adjust to the dim lighting.

Despite Beulah' sparse population and unbearable weather; the bar is packed to the gill.

Sam sighs.

Dealing with people had been especially hard lately.

He'd been on the road for nearly a month, slamming his way through Deans old haunts methodically; determined to find him if it was the last thing he did.

Dean had died -_again_\- in the final battle, and come back as a demon. Despite the black eyes, he hacked away at the opposing force; standing by his brother's side until they reigned victorious.

As soon as the battle ended, Dean had vanished; leaving Sam alone to deal with the aftermath.

He knew that Dean was prone to being selfish when he was a demon, but staying gone this long without a single hint that he was even alive?

_Unacceptable_.

So Sam was on the job, doing his best to track down his ghost of a brother, and pump him full of human blood.

"Can I help you?" A pretty bartender casts her eyes at Sam curiously.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester." He exhales, not bothering with formalities. "Or Anne Marie."

The bartenders face fell, and Sam saw tears well up in her eyes. "Ann Marie passed away, nearly seven months ago."

"Oh." Sam's shoulders sag, "Sorry for your loss."

He turns to go, but the bartender calls after him. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Dean?" She fidgets with a bar rag, not making eye contact.

"He's my brother." He had stopped bothering with the elaborate lies a long time ago.

"When you find him, can tell him something for me?"

Sam's frown deepens. "Okay?"

"Can you tell him..." She looks up now, and the tears have begun to spill down her cheeks. "Could you let him know he has a little girl?"

"W-what?" Sam's nostrils flare, as he steps back toward he bar.

"Ann Marie never told him, or tried to find him." The bartender explains. "She figured that he didn't deserve to be a part of the babies life, seeing as he disappeared like that. The thing is, she died during childbirth…

She had no family, and no one knew where Dean had run off to. Now that little baby is stuck in the system, all alone. Whether her dad is a dog or not, she'd be better off with family, than living like that."

Sam's mouth opens and closes. For the first time in months, he is absolutely stumped. Finally he manages, "_Her name_?"

"Mary Alexandera. After Anne's mother, and after Dean's." The bartender smiles a little at this.

"I'll tell him." Sam rests his hand on hers. "_Thank you_."

...

The next two months are busy for Sam, as he works with renewed zeal.

Somewhere along the way, he had given up on tracking down Dean, and made Mary his number one priority.

He spends his days falsifying wills, death certificates, and a dozen other legal documents. He sells a priceless sword - not magic, just ancient- in order to put a sizable down payment on a two story gray house in a tiny suburb just outside of Topeka.

He furnishes it; making it as comfortable as he knows how.

Finally, it is time.

His hands sweat, and his legs bounce up and down nervously; as he waits for the social services worker.

She comes out of the back room, balancing a nine-month-old baby girl on her hip.

"Look, Mary." The worker coos. "This is your Uncle Samuel. He's here to take you to your new home!"

Sam's blood pressure rises, and he suppresses the urge to run; as the baby girl is placed carefully into his unpracticed arms.

She beams up at him; her painfully familiar green eyes breaking his heart all over again.

He chokes back his tears, afraid that his unchecked emotional display will have Social Services rethinking the whole arrangement.

"I have no idea what to do." His voice is shaky, despite his best efforts. "I don't even know if I'm holding her right."

"Mr. Winchester, you aced the parenting classes. You know the care she needs, and you've got diaper changing down to a science." She pats him on the shoulder kindly. "I know it's scary when you are trusted with such a precious life; but I'm confident she's in right hands."

Sam nods, his stomach all butterflies and needles.

A few minutes later, he is looking at the baby girl in the rearview of his new-completely sensible- Nissan Sentra… Couldn't be driving a baby around in that noisy Impala…

She fiddles with the toys dangling from the handle of her car seat, and he smiles warmly.

Something stronger than anything he'd ever felt weeded its way into his heart that day, and he gave into it willingly. "It's just you and me, kid." He talks, although she isn't yet able to talk back. "Sorry about that. I know I'm not much, but I'll give it everything I've got."

Mary looks up from her contented play, and laughs brightly; flapping her tiny arms with all her might.

"I'm gonna keep you safe, Mary. If it's the only good thing I ever do."


End file.
